A Night Out
by Laotch
Summary: Kai finally gets the courage to ask Skylor the one question he had been wanting to for a while now. (This is the first smut story I will have ever done so don't judge)
1. The Date

It had been almost 3 years since the incident with Skylor's dad and had been almost 2 and a half years that Skylor and Kai had been dating. One night Kai had figured that he would head down to the noodle shop and see if Skylor wanted to go out to dinner. When Kai had went to the noodle shop to ask Skylor if she wanted to go out to dinner she said sure just let her get ready. So after Skylor was ready Kai had taken her to one of the best restaurants in Ninjago City. On the way to the restaurant all Kai could think about was asking her the one question he had been meaning to for a few weeks now.

When they finally had arrived at the restaurant they were brought to a table and left to decide what that wanted to order. When the waiter came back he asked them if they were ready to order and Skylor had ordered a lobster and Kai had ordered a medium-rare steak. After they finished eating their food, Skylor wanted to get dessert and so she had ordered a piece of marble cake. When she had finished her cake they had figured that they would head back to the home in which they occasionally shared.

So after they had left the restaurant, Kai figured that it was time to ask Skylor the question he had been meaning to for a while. Kai had figured that it was time for them to take their relationship to the next level. So he asked Skylor "Hey Skylor, we have been dating for almost 2 and a half years and I think that it's time for us to take our relationship to the next level, so I was wondering if you were ready to have sex yet". Skylor, shocked and relieved that Kai had finally asked her this question had agreed. 


	2. The Night Begins

As they were going back to the home in which they sometimes shared, all Skylor could think about was finally being able to have sex with Kai. When they finally got to the house and Kai had unlocked the door Skylor shoved him inside almost immediately, eager to sleep with Kai. When they were in their bedroom Skylor wasn't able to keep her hands off of Kai trying to get him naked. Kai figured that he would tease her by just taking off his shirt, all the while this worked very well to aggravate Skylor in a playful way.

In response to this, Skylor then threw her hands up turned around and said "Fine, if you want to be like this then I can just decide to leave for the night and not come back until morning". Hearing Skylor say this ALMOST hurt Kai but little did she know when she had turned around and crossed her arms Kai finished getting undressed. Skylor jumped when Kai approached her from Behind and locked her into his arms, Skylor not having been expecting this from Kai noticed his grip on her was loose enough for her to turn around and she had grinned widely when she saw Kai fully naked for the first time. She playfully pushed him away and started to undress herself, noticing that she needed to take a shower she looked behind her not showing him her breasts or vagina and told him that she needed a shower and that she would be out in about 15 minutes, Kai responded with Ok and let her go take a shower.

When Skylor was in the shower Kai knew that he needed to act fast, so he had been working very quickly to get everything set up for when Skylor got out of the shower. Finally getting out of the shower Skylor had finished drying off then wrapped a different towel around her body to tease Kai when she went into the room. Stepping into the room, Skylor let out a slight gasp and was shocked to see that in the short amount of time that she was in the shower Kai had managed to get complete romantic setting in their bedroom.

Kai had been able to get a full set of mood lights around the room, Jasmine incense, Rose petals scattered throughout the room, and the one item that got Skylor excited the most was that Kai had been laying on the bed that they shared occasionally in which had a completely new set of pillows and bed sheets in which the pillows that were on her side had the emblem for her element and the same thing was on Kai's side of the bed except his pillows had the emblem for his element and the top bed sheet had both of their elements emblems intertwining into eachother. And on top of this there was Kai fully naked and waiting for her to get out of the shower. Skylor now very hot and excited by this scene threw off her towel and lunged onto Kai. 


	3. Their First Time

Both having been already naked had started to have sex. Kai went to start with some foreplay but noticed that Skylor was already very wet so he figured he would try to embarrass her by saying "Well Skylor, you must be really desperate considering you are already dripping wet". This did embarrass Skylor but she noticed that his penis size was huge, her eyes starting at it were filled with shock and lust. "Well Kai it seems we are both ready so what are you waiting for?" Kai just looked at her and said "Sure you can take it all at once?" Skylor just looked at him and nodded but told him to take it slow since she had never had sex with a man his size before.

Kai nodded and slowly eased his huge member into Skylor's pussy. While this was happening Skylor had been biting her lip, from the pleasure because this was not hurting as much as she thought it would. Kai noticing that she had a look of pleasure on her face and asked her if she wanted his full length now. Skylor nodded and Kai eased his whole length into her careful not to hurt her then earning a cry from Skylor filled with both pain and pleasure. Skylor enjoying this very much told Kai to go faster and Kai did as he was told and sped up some earning more moans of pleasure from Skylor. Kai taking this as a good sign he started to speed up even more. Skylor, was trapped in a world of pleasure being delivered to her from Kai as his huge member was pounding her insides. Kai had been in heaven finally having sex with Skylor the one woman he had ever truly wanted to have sex with. Kai figuring she wouldn't mind moved his head down while his member was still pounding away at Skylor's pussy and started to suck on Skylor's nipples and play with her breasts. Skylor, once again not expecting a move like this from Kai, was sent into an even larger world filled with pleasure.  
Not being able to hold out any longer Cried out Kai's name and then had the most violent and pleasureful orgasm she had ever experienced in her entire life, moments later Kai came deep inside her pussy without warning, and they both fell back onto the bed breathless, and covered in sweat. Skylor, then lifted her head and looked at Kai, then cuddled up to him closely and they both fell asleep. 


	4. The Morning After

The next morning Skylor had woken up to find that Kai wasn't where he was after they had sex the previous night. Skylor got up to go look for Kai but remebered she was naked. When she got dressed and went to look for Kai who she had found out already dressed and making breakfast in the kitchen. Kai, noticing her enter the kitchen had asked her what she wanted for breakfast. Skylor taking a minute to think had finally decided on having Eggs, toast, and coffee, Kai then said ok and made her breakfast. Skylor not noticing that she was making it obvious that she was thinking about something had jumped when Kai had asked her what she was thinking about so she said "oh nothing just got thinking about last night"'.

This worrying Kai he had asked if he had done something wrong or something she, didnt like. Skylor looked at Kai and said "No, I was just wondering how you managed to pull off how much you changed the room in nearly 20 minutes. Kai looked at Skylor, smiled and said "Well to be completely honest I convinced Zane, Nya, and Lloyd to help out a little before I had went down to the noodle shop to see if you wanted to go out to dinner, Because I figured that you would take a shower". Skylor looked at Kai, smiled and said "I love you" she then approached Kai, kissed him then told him she was going to the noodle shop. Kai then smiled after she was gone and then made a few more calls.

Skylor, finally getting off of work had went home to see that the house had been remodeled. Skylor not having never been expecting something like this from Kai. This time Kai had gotten a new chandelier above the kitchen table with half of the shards from the chandelier tinted her elements color and same thing with the other half of the shards only tinted Kai's element color, a new table, New stove, New hardwood flooring, and newly painted walls. Skylor wanted to melt right there with how much Kai had managed to pull off this time, so she looked for Kai and found him sitting in front of the exact same fireplace that she had been wanting for almost a year now. Kai looked at Skylor, smiled and asked "Like it?" Skylor looked at Kai, and said "Like it? I love it how did you manage all this this time?" Kai said "Well, with enough people you can get alot done in a short amount of time" while smiling smugly. And with that Skylor threw herself toward Kai and just hugged him slowly falling asleep in his arms.

Note to fans: For any of you wondering, yes I will be keeping the story going the school year for me just got out so I should be keeping up with updating the story every two days or so UNLESS I accidently forget to update it.

P.S. If any of you want to see something in a future chapter leave a review because I check the reviews every day or as much as possible. 


	5. The Gift

The next morning Skylor woke up to actually find Kai still sleeping which was unusual of him. Skylor thinking that he was still sleeping because he had made me changes to the house for up to go look but found that nothing more had changed. Skylor just figured that maybe he couldn't sleep last night so she just let him sleep. Skylor went to go take a shower and get ready to go to work. After finishing getting ready Skylor noticed that she was going to be late if she didn't leave soon so she left Kai a note saying where she was and left for work.

While at work Skylor had noticed Kai come in but didn't make it obvious that she knew he was there. When Kai saw Skylor he went up to her and asked her if she wanted anything special later that night like a special dinner or anything like that. Skylor thinking about this for a while eventually had an idea and bit her lip. She then leaned over the counter and whispered into Kai's ear and said "You". Kai looked at Skylor , smiled smugly and said "Done, I'll be waiting." This excited Skylor and immediatly felt herself start to get wet. Skylor looked at Kai and said "Ok, see you tonight." Skylor immediately began thinking about what all her and Kai were going to do later that night.

Note: Sorry for such a short chapter, it was meant to be longer but I forgot to write it and I only had a small window in my schedule to write this, I will try to make the next chapter longer to try to make up for such a short chapter. 


	6. Kai's Lucky Night

(Hey guys like I said for the last Chapter I didnt have much time in my schedule to write the story longer so this one is going to be a bit longer than previous chapters.)  
_

Later that night when Skylor had gotten home she had started looking for Kai. Skylor had been searching until she saw him coming out of the shower and and heard him saw "Oh hey, Your home" Skylor approached Kai kissed him and asked him where her "special" gift was. Kai looked at Skylor and said "right here". Skylor bit her lip as Kai made his way to their bedroom and started following him and throwing off her clothes as she did so. When Kai got to the room and turned around saw that Skylor was already fully nude and rearing to start.

Kai threw off his towel and looked at Skylor who had still been standing at the doorway and said "Well?" Skylor bit her lip crawled into the bed beside Kai and immediately began kissing him violently. This sudden change of Skylor had really gotten Kai in the mood to start as soon as possible. Slowly Kai moved his hand down to Skylor's pussy and started during her. To Kai's surprise this time Skylor wasn't wet like she was last time so he immediately asked 3 fingers into Skylor earning a cry filled with pleasure pleading him to continue. Kai enjoying this reaction from Skylor moved his head down to her core and began eating her out while giving her. Skylor wasn't even able to think with the pleasure being delivered to her from Kai.

When Skylor was wet enough to start, Kai moved his head up to Skylor's breasts and eased his cock into Skylor's pussy and started pumping away at her while sucking on Skylor's nipples. Skylor had been enjoying this from the very start while at this point she was ready to orgasm and yelled out Kai's name as she had an orgasm Kai hasn't been expecting Skylor to orgasm so quickly, continued to suck on Skylor's nipples and pound away at Skylor's pussy. Kai had nearly jumped when all of a sudden something started flowing into his mouth but realized that it was Skylor's breast milk and had an idea, when Kai's mouth was filled with Skylor's breast milk he moved his head up to Skylor's mouth and began kissing her while letting her milk flow into her mouth but saved some for himself. Skylor had liked this when Kai shared some of her breast milk with her which she gladly swallowed Kai, still pumping away at Skylor was nearly about to cum which Skylor quickly pulled out Kai from her core and immediately began to suck his entire length. This action from Skylor threw Kai over the edge and shot his huge load into Skylor's mouth which she struggled swallowing with how much was coming out but managed to get it all. Kai looked at Skylor when she finished swallowing and said "I fucking love you". Skylor looked back at Kai, smiled and said "I know" and crawled up to Kai and fell asleep after letting Kai get some more breast milk in which they had gladly shared again.

Note: Hey guys like I said before Sorry for the short chapter last time, I hope this makes up for it. 


	7. Skylor's day off

The next morning Kai had gotten up before Skylor like usual but waited for Skylor to get up. About 10 minutes later Skylor had gotten up and saw that Kai had been waiting for her to wake up. Kai, noticing Skylor enter the room had looked at her and said "Hey, your up." Skylor Hey and proceeded to look in the fridge for something to eat. Kai looked at Skylor and said "Hey, I already made breakfast." Skylor looked at the store and far that Kai had made Eggs, bacon, toast, and ham. Skylor getting a plate so she could get breakfast said to Kai "I really don't feel like going to work today, I feel like shit." Kai concerned, asked Skylor if she was sick Skylor loomed at Kai after sitting down at the table with her breakfast in front of her said I think I might be, I feel like I'm going to puke, feel really hot, and I even feel dizzy. Kai, Now very concerned said that she should take the day off and take it easy while he goes to work. Skylor shocked to hear this didn't even know he HAD a job and said "When did you get a job, and what for I thought that you helped protect the city?" Kai looked at Skylor and said "About a month ago how else would I have paid for the materials for the changes I made here?"

Skylor finally agreed to just take the day of and let Kai go to work. While Kai was at work Skylor just sat around and watched TV for a while until she finally decided to go lay down for a while. While at work Kai had been thinking about the previous night and how willingly Skylor had drank her own milk and gladly drank all of his cum that was delivered to her. Kai began thinking that this was the reason that Skylor was sick. Later that night when Kai got off of work and went home he found Skylor sleeping peacefully in bed. Being careful not to wake Skylor up considering it was kind of late, quietly got changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed with Skylor. Skylor said to Kai that she heard him come into the house and that she hadnt been able to fall asleep, because she was sick and that she had just taken some of the melatonin that they had to try to help her fall asleep. Kai had rolled his eyes, smiled, and said "Well I don't know about you but I'm tired so I'm going to bed." and with that Kai had fallen asleep and soon after Skylor's light snoring soon filed the rooms dead silence.

 **Hey guys, sorry about the late upload I had so much going on today, uploading this chapter completely spaced my mind so to make sure I have enough time to make sure the chapters are ready to be uploaded I'm changing the chapter update thing to every 3 days, instead of every 2**. **And FinnGal made a good point,Yes Skylor's pregnant I was going to add that into this chapter** **but didn't so, yes she is pregnant I'll have to add that into the next chapter.**

 **P.S. Shutout to you FinnGal for pointing that out.**


	8. The test

The next morning when Skylor had woke up she felt much better than what she had the day before. Like usual Kai hadn't been where he was the night before but when Skylor went out to the kitchen she found a note from Kai saying that he had gone to the store. Skylor just shrugged off the note and started to wait for Kai and had noticed that he had made breakfast, so she got some breakfast and started reading when Kai came home. Skylor said hi to Kai (no rhyme intended) and started helping him out the groceries away until she found a pregnancy test and asked Kai what it was for. Kai looked at Skylor and said "Well when we were having sex the other night I thought nothing of it when your milk started going into my mouth BUT at work yesterday I had my suspicions so that's why I got you the pregnancy test.

Skylor looked at Kai and said Fine I'll take the test and went into the bathroom to take the test. About 3 minutes later Skylor came out of the bathroom and said to Kai "Kai, guess what." Kai had a feeling he knew what she was going to say but went along with it and said "What." Skylor looked at Kai and said "Your going to be a father." Kai looked at Skylor, smiled and said "I had a feeling you were going to say that." And then Kai got up, approached Skylor and kissed her deeply and passionately. Skylor immediately began coming up with plans like when they should have the babyshower, who to invite, and if she should breastfeed or bottlefeed their child. Kai chuckled and said "I wouldn't start making plans just yet, I mean we just found out your pregnant Skylor.

Skylor having finally calmed down after about 5 minutes said "Yeah, your right I should try to save my energy for making sure that our baby survives pregnancy." Kai said to Skylor "You know what that also means?" Skylor looked at Kai trying to figure out what he meant until she finally said she doesn't know. Kai looked at Skylor and said "When you start showing your going to take it easy like not constantly working and letting me do things around the house." Skylor hesitated for a moment and said "Fine but I'm still going to do some work." Kai said to Skylor "Go ahead but like I said When you start showing dont expect me to let you work constantly, because I'm not." Skylor looked at Kai and said "Fine." And with that they both went to work and we everyone they told was beyond excited for them. 


	9. The Stone Warriors Escape

**Note: Hey guys the reason for the double upload is because I had extra time on my hands and I've been listening to my personal motivational mix (Different Heaven and EH!DE - My Heart, Ahrix-Nova, Spektrem-Shine, Alan Walker-Fade, Alan Walker-Spectre, DJ ASSASS1N-Frag Out, and Instrumental Core-The Angels Among Demons) so I figured what the hell and wrote chapter 9 early.[Yes, I really like Dubstep/Drumstep]**

* * *

The next day when both Kai and Skylor were up and awake and ready to go to work when Kai got a call from the other a Ninja saying that some of the Stone Warriors had broken out of prison including the big one. Kai looked at Skylor and said "Change of plans you're staying home, some of the Stone Warriors broke out if prison along with the Big One, ok?" Skylor looked at Kai worriedly and said "Ok, but please be careful, ok?" Kai looked at Skylor and said "Don't worry about me, It's Zane we need to worry about since he doesn't listen to P.I.X.E.L. half the time when he should, I'll tell the other Ninja that your pregnant and to keep the warriors AWAY from the house, I don't want you getting hurt, ESPECIALLY while you're pregnant, ok?" Skylor said to Kai "Ok, be safe." Kai turned to Skylor and gave her a kiss and ran off to help the other Ninja.

When Kai arrived to help the Ninja he found them fighting off the normal and miniature Stone Warriors while Nya was fighting the Giant Stone Warrior in her Samurai suit. Cole, noticing Kai approach yelled to him "DON'T WORRY ABOUT HELPING US, HELP NYA!" Kai yelled back to Cole "OK, BUT MAKE SURE TO KEEP THE WARRIORS AWAY FROM MINE AND SKYLOR'S HOUSE SHE'S PREGNANT AND I DON'T WANT HER GETTING HURT!" Cole nodded to Kai and told the other Ninja what Kai had told him. Kai then ran to Nya's aid and told her what he had told the Ninja moments before. Nya, deciding to be nosy about the subject almost immediately asked Kai when he got her pregnant and when she should be expecting a niece/nephew. Kai, slightly angered by this said to Nya "Really? Now? We'll talk about this later let's just fight these things off.

After what seemed like an hour of fighting the Stone Warriors he got a call from Skylor and when he answered it Skylor immediately began screaming "KAI HELP A STONE WARRIOR GOT IN THE HOUSE AND IT'S AFTER ME!" Kai immediately scared shitless said to Skylor "Ok, Skylor don't worry I'm on my way, for now remember that one guy who had the ability to basically teleport around? Use that until I get there, Ok Skylor?" Skylor still panic stricken said to Kai "Ok Kai but please hurry." Kai responded with "Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Kai turned everyone since everyone was fighting the Big Stone Warrior at this point and yelled to them "GUYS, A STONE WARRIOR GOT INTO MINE AND SKYLOR'S HOUSE, SO I GOTTA BAIL!" Lloyd turned to Kai and said "I'm going with you, you'll need the backup plus, I don't want you losing both your girlfriend and your unborn baby in an accident."

Kai turned to Lloyd and said "Fine by me, Lets go." And with that they both ran to Kai's house to help Skylor. When they got to the house they found the front door broken down and when they went in Kai said to Lloyd "Lloyd look for the warrior, I'll look for Skylor, ok?" Lloyd turned to Kai and said "Got it." and started to look for the warrior. Kai searched for about 5 minutes when he found Skylor under their bed, Crying to herself silently. Kai said to Skylor "Skylor, it's me cmon let's get you out of here." Just when Kai pulled Skylor out from under the bed Lloyd came into the room and said "I searched the whole house the warrior must have ran off, oh and by the way you have a small house." Just after Lloyd said this the warrior broke down the door to Kai and Skylor's personal bathroom that was in their bedroom and Lloyd immediately yelled "GO, GO, GO GET SKYLOR OUT OF HERE I'LL HOLD IT OFF." After Lloyd said this he said to Lloyd "Thanks Lloyd, cmon Skylor." and fled the house with Skylor.

(Lloyd P.O.V.) When Kai and Skylor were out of the house Lloyd hit the Stone Warrior with one of his energy bolts (I think that's what they're called) and the warrior surprisingly wasn't able to withstand the attack from Lloyd and fell over. (Kai's P.O.V.) Kai and Skylor stood outside their house, waiting for Lloyd and just then he exited the house, carrying the warrior on his shoulders and threw it on the ground and said to them "Well I'm going to go help finish off the Giant Stone Warrior cya guys." And with that Kai and Skylor Started cleaning up the mess the warrior had made which surprisingly wasn't much.

* * *

 **Note: Hey guys this was the longest and biggest chapter I've done thanks to my personal Motivational Mix (List at the not at the top of page) so hope you guys enjoyed and Yes I'm still going to continue the story.**


	10. A Night At The Bounty

When Lloyd and everyone else had finally beaten the Giant Stone Warrior they all went back to Kai and Skylor's house and invited them to stay at the Bounty for a while until their house was fixed. Kai and Skylor had agreed to stay at the Bounty for a while and when they got there Sensei Wu and Misaco (I believe it's how it's spelled) Were both there to greet Kai and Skylor for when they got there. Wu said to Kai and Skylor "Greetings Kai, it's been a while, same goes for you to Skylor, Nya said that you have something to tell us when you got here?" Kai looked at Nya and glared at her and said "Well, so much for surprising them, thanks Nya. Yeah about a week ago we found out that Skylor is pregnant." Sensei Wu said to Kai and Skylor "Really? Well, congratulations then to both of you." Skylor looked at Sensei Wu and said "Thank you." Misaco turned to Skylor and asked her "So when are you due?" Skylor said "Well we don't know yet we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out." Misaco said to her "Well, I hope it turns out to be a healthy baby when you give birth." Skylor said "Thank you again Misaco."

Later that day when everyone was eating dinner Sensei Wu broke the brief silence and asked Kai and Skylor what all their plans were for when the Baby is born. Skylor looked at Sensei and said "Well we don't really know yet, were still trying to figure everything out but hopefully we will have everything planned soon enough." Nya asked Skylor "So, are you going to wait to find out the gender or are you going to want to know during an ultrasound?" Skylor responded "Well I don't know really, I'm thinking about leaving it up to Kai." Kai said "Well if you're leaving it up to me, I might want to know the gender so we can know what kinds of things to get the Baby." Skylor said "Good point, it might be better to know the gender after all." Everyone had agreed on this and everyone resumed eating their dinner.

Later that night Kai and Jay ended up staying up all night playing a video game. Skylor eventually came into the room where they were playing the video game and asked Kai when he was going to bed since he has been up half the night. Kai said to Skylor "Don't worry Skylor I'll go to bed when me and Jay beat this game and were only half way through." Skylor said "Ok, but make sure you go to bed when you beat the game, you should get some rest you know." Kai said ok and said goodnight to Skylor as she left the room to get some more sleep. When Skylor was gone Jay paused their game and said to Kai "Wow. she really cares about you I knew she cared for you alot but I didn't know she cared for you THAT much." Kai looked at Jay and said "Yeah, but I care for her that much to, plus she just wants to make sure I stay healthy and well rested for when the Baby is born." Jay just nodded and unpaused the game. When they beat the game at around 2:00 A.M. Kai kept his promise to Skylor and went to bed.


	11. The Day's Plan

Note:Hey guys I almost didn't get this chapter done because I had forgotten to write it a couple days ago and I didn't get a Any sleep last night so sorry if this chapter isn't that good.

The next morning when Kai woke up at first he didn't know where he was. When he saw Zane, Cole, and Jay he remembered where he was and what had happened the day before. When he got up he found Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Misaco, Nya, and Skylor all talking to eachother at the kitchen area. When Kai started walking up to the table Skylor noticed him and motioned for him to come sit by her. When Kai sat down at the table Skylor brought up the fact that they were just talking about him before he came into the room. Kai said Ok and started eating. After a few minutes Kai eventually asked "So when you were talking about me before I came into the room what exactly were you taking about (Sorry if that doesn't make sense)?" Sensei Wu responded first "Well we were just talking about the general things like how you were going and how you've really been helping Skylor lately." Kai said "Oh, Ok just wondering is all."

A few minutes later Zane, Cole, and Jay finally rolled out of bed. When they went into the kitchen Sensei Wu said "Well, finally up I see I was beginning to wonder if you would ever roll out of bed." Jay said "Ha, ha very funny." Misaco turned to Kai and asked "So Kai what do you have planned for today?" Kai said "Well I'm thinking about finishing cleaning up after that Stone Warrior that got into our house then fixing the damage it had caused." Cole turned to Kai and said "Well if your going to do that I'll come help." (Mumbels under breath "Anything to get out of here for a while.") Misaco then turned to Skylor and said "What about you Skylor? What are you planning on doing today?" Skylor said "Well I have that doctors appointment today and after that I wasn't really planning on doing anything." Kai said "Well you could possibly go shoppng with Nya she was saying that she needs to yesterday."

Nya said "You know Kai that's actually one if the first good ideas you've had in a long time." Kai glared at Nya who smiled smugly then Skylor spoke up "Well, if it's OK with Nya I guess I will go with her, sure beats sitting around doing nothing at all." Nya said "Of course its fine with me, why wouldn't it be?" Kai said "Well I guess we all have something to do today then, cool." And when they all finished their breakfast they each went to do the things they said they were going to do. 


	12. The 69

Sorry for the late upload, I've been playing Fallout 3 GOTY (Game Of The Year) Edition and just beat Broken Steel, and updating the story slipped my mind, so sorry again.

The next day when everyone was up and about Kai asked Skylor how the ultrasound went. Skylor said "The ultrasound went good, the baby is healthy and doing good." Kai said "Great, that means that asof right now we dont have to worry about anything right?" Skylor said "Anything concerning the baby?, not that I can think of." Kai said '"Great, I've got good news though, the house is all fixed up and ready for us to move back." Misaco said "I suppose that means you'll be moving back then?" Kai said "Yeah, if Skylor wants to." Skylore said "It's fine with me only as long as we come back and visit occasionally." Kai said "Dont worry, we will Skylor." She said "Good." And they started packing.

When they were all packed Nya dropped them off at their house and took off when they were in their house and settled in. Skylor said "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" Kai said "Sure, why not I need a shower anyway." When they were both in the shower they both started to clean themselves and about after 5 minutes Skylor saw that Kai had a raging (I think that's how you spell it) erection and said to Kai "Why don't I take care of that for you?" and got down on her knees and started to blow Kai. When Skylor started deepthroating Kai he got an idea and said to Skylor "Hang on I have an idea." Kai then shut off the water and laid down on the floor and said "I'm guessing you know what I'm getting at?" Skylor said "Oh, you know I do and proceeded to lie down on Kai in the infamous 69 position, and started to once again suck Kai while he started eating her out.

After about 10 minutes Kai started cumming into Skylor's mouth which she swallowed, and then about ½ a minute later Skylor started yelling Kai's name in between moans and screams and orgasmed into Kai's mouth which he only shared a little with Skylor, keeping most of her remaining orgasm for himself which he swallowed. Skylor looked at Kai and said I love you, but that made me a little tired and they fell asleep together on the bathroom floor in the 69 position. 


	13. Skylor has fun

Warning: This chapter contains what could be classified as piss play so, if you don't like piss play, don't read this chapter.

The next morning when Kai had woken up he and Skylor were both still nude in the bathroom. Kai had figured that he wouldn't disturb Skylor so he just lied there and waited until Skylor woke up. After about 5 Minutes Kai noticed the floor underneath him was wet he brought his hand down to the wet area and got some in his fingers and when he brought up his fingers he smelled them and they smelled like piss. He then lowered his hand to do if it was him but his groin area was completely dry other than Skylor's drool Kai then realized it was Skylor's piss. When Skylor woke up about 30 seconds later Kai said "Hey, you pissed while we were sleeping and now my whole back is covered". Skylor blushed a deep red and said "Sorry, that has never happened before I don't know why it did now."

Kai said "Don't worry about it, it's fine Skylor." Skylor said "Are you sure I mean I accidently pissed on you and alot of people would be mad if it happened to them." Kai said "Look, Skylor you said it was an accident right?" Skylor said "Yeah, but-" Kai cut her off and said "There if it was an accident is fine, OK? Skylor said "Ok, but like I said I'm sorry." Kai starting to get annoyed said "And I said its fine Skylor." Skylor said "Ok, I guess." Kai said "Good, now I'm taking a shower." When getting up Kai said "Hey, you smell like piss to, you gonna join me?" Skylor, getting up said "Yeah, why not." When Kai got into the shower he noticed he had to piss and thought 'Hmm, since we're taking a shower I'll piss on Skylor.' When Skylor for into the shower and turned on the water Kai reached and turned off the the water with one hand and with the other started aiming his cock toward Skylor.

Skylor didn't have any idea what Kai was doing until she felt his piss hit her back. She turned around and grabbed his dick and aimed his dick toward her face so he would piss on her. When Kai finished pissing Skylor had managed to get Kai to piss on every part of her body and she then said "You know Kai I changed my mind I wanna stay just like this for the rest of the week, since I won't be leaving the house I'm going to stay nude and make you piss in a cup so I can douse myself in your piss each time." Kai was reluctant at first but said "Ok, but do you mean for a full week or until the end of the week?"

Skylor said "I changed my mind I'm going to start like this for 2 full weeks, and I don't care what you say because I'm doing it anyway." Kai was being very reluctant but eventually said "Fine, but you're going to REAK with piss by the end of the week but fine go ahead." When the 2 weeks was finally over Skylor finally took a shower and Kai was glad she didn't reak with piss anymore and When Skylor was done with her shower she came out of the bathroom fully nude and said to Kai "Tell you what, I'm going to stay nude until my pregnancy is over or when we both leave the house or when we have visitors over ok?" Kai hesitated before saying "I dunno Skylor I-" Skylor cut him of and said "And you can have breast milk whenever you want." Kai though about it for a minute before saying "Fine but I want some milk right now then." Skylor said fine and approached Kai and breastfed him until he was satisfied and then proceed to make Kai a special dinner which she substituted regular milk for her breast milk for his special meal. 


	14. Skylor gets bored

Hey guys, if you haven't already noticed I just started a Frozen fanfic (ElsAnna Smut) Sister Love, so if you wanna check that out go ahead but otherwise I recommend you at least go check out the note at the top since it contains details for my "New" uploading schedule.

The next morning when Kai was up and about to go to work Skylor woke up and was able to get a kiss from Kai before he left. When Kai was gone Skylor started thinking about what things she would be doing. After thinking for a while she finally narrowed it down to her basically masturbating until Kai got home since there was nothing for her to do around the house since she had done all the cleaning the day before. After masturbating a couple times Skylor decided to call up one of her friends and ask her to go get her a vibrator from the adult store in the part of town where kids were never allowed to go since there was constant security making it impossible for a kid to get over there.

When her friend had finally arrived with the vibrator for Skylor and while handing it to her she asked her "Hey, Skylor why did you want a vibrator is Kai unable to please you or something?" Skylor said to her friend "No, he's able to please me more than any guy I've been with, he's just been working alot lately and hasn't had enough time to please me so I figured I'd get a vibrator." Skylor's friend said "Oh, and the reason your naked is..." Skylor said "I told Kai I'm going to stay nude unless we go somewhere out have visitors over, so other than that I'm going to stay nude until the baby is born." Her friend said "Oh, ok but anyway I've gotta get going enjoy the vibrator." Skylor said "Ok, I will and thank you for getting me the vibrator since I didn't feel like leaving the house." Skylor's friend waved to her and said "Your welcome, talk to ya later Skylor." Skylor waved to and when her friend was gone had an idea.

Skylor ran and got her two secret dildo's and Kai's lube and went back out to the couch. When she was back at the couch she covered her smaller dildo in lube and slipped it into her ass. Skylor let out a loud moan slowly easing the dildo up her ass. Once the dildo was upbher ass nearly all the way she grabbed her vibrator and covered that in lube and slipped it into her pussy, while shoving her bigger dildo into her mouth. Skylor then turned on the vibrator and got up from the couch grabbing the mount for bigger dildo and sat there on the floor deepthroating the bigger dildo and forcefully thrusting her smaller dildo into her ass while also forcefully thrusting the vibrator deep into her pussy moaning and screaming with pain and pleasure.

After orgasming and recovering she repeated this 5 more times when Kai walked in the house and saw her laying on their living room floor deepthroating a huge dildo while thrusting a smaller dildo into her ass and a vibrator into her pussy. Kai immediatly got a huge hardon and said "Having fun Skylor? Sure looks like it." Skylor was immediatly scared but didnt care since since she was close to orgasming for the 8th time today, so she started sucking the dildo even harder and thrusting the dildo and vibrator faster. About half a minute later Skylor orgasmed for the 8th tome that day and passed out from the intensity. When she woke up she was in bed and panicked when she went out to the living room and her dildo's and vibrator were gone.

When Kai entered the living room he said to Skylor "Your sex toys are on the counter, and I found a huge puddle of your orgasm by the Couch, how many times did you orgasm Skylor?" Skylor blushed and said eight times, the one you saw was the eighth one today." Kai looked at Skylor and said "Wow, eight times? Holy shit." Skylor looked at Kai and said "Y-you're not mad?" Kai said "No, why would I be?" Skylor said "Because I have been using dildo's without telling you." Kai said "Look Skylor, Nya has been using dildo's and vibrators ever since she learned what sex was and I never cared, you know why?" Skylor began "Because..." "Because I knew it was natural for her to want to use a dildo and vibrator, it's been quite a while since we had actual sex so I understand you using a dildo Skylor, it's fine." Skylor said "Ok Kai, but I'm really tired from masturbating ask day I'm going back to bed." Kai said "Ok, night Skylor" Skype said goodnight back to Kai and went to bed.

Ok, so I'm changing my schedule I know I said before that it will be alternating from week to week with my fanfics, but my Frozen fic is so much fun to write since I love the movie Frozen, so I'm going to upload new chapters as much as possible (So basically it could be updated like 4 times a week if I'm on a roll) while this fic will return to being updated every 3 days.


	15. Kai's Day Off

Hey guys sorry for the really late upload I meant to write this a few days ago but I forgot to, and on top of that it gets kinda stressful writing this since from what I've seen I'm the only one out of all the fanfiction sites doing a Kai x Skylor smut fic, so sorry again for the late upload.

The next day Kai had the next few days off and waited for Skylor to wake up so he could spend the day with her. Once Skylor woke up Kai told her that since he had the day off he was going to spend the day with her. Skylor was excited that she could finally spend a day with Kai since it had been a while since she had spend a dai with Kai. Kai said to Skylor "So, I was thinking that we could go out to eat later." Skylor said "Thats fine with me." Kai smiled at Skylor and said "Great, so where will you want to go?" Skylor thought about it for a while and finally said "What about that place you brought me to the night you told me you thought that we should start having sex." Kai said "That's fine with me."

After a day of spending the day together they finally went out to eat. Once they were at the resturaunt Kai ordered a medium rare steak and Skylor got a couple burgers (I really dont feel like going into detail of the night so I'm skipping a little bit). When they had finished eating and were leaving Skylor said to Kai "So, where to now?" Kai said "Home?" Skylor said sure and they headed for home. When they got home and were inside Skylor immediatly threw off her clothes and said "There, that feels much better." Kai said "I'm sure it does considering your basically a nudist now." Skylor looked back at Kai and glared at him and said "Oh, ha ha Kai." Kai said "What? You might as well be since your always nude when in the house." Skylor said "Yeah, I guess." Kai nodded and said "So, what now?" Skylor thought for anwhile and finally said "I can't think of anything but you know, since I'm always nude when its just us home I think you should be nude to."

Kai said "Fine, but only because theres nothing for me to do the next few days." And Kai then started undressing. When he was undressed Skylor noticed Kai had a raging erection and said "Here, let me take care of that for you." And she then pushed Kai down and crawled over him and said "You know its been a while since I've had a real cock inside me and it almost feels like I'm growing back my virginity." Skylor then lowered herself onto Kai's large dick and started bouncing on Kai for about 15 minutes. Skylor finally orgasmed and Kai said "I'm going to cum pretty soon Skylor." Skylor lifted herself off of Kai's dick and repositioned herself so she could take Kai's huge member into her ass. When Skylor plunged onto his dick she let out a loud scream from the pleasure mixed with the pain she was experiencing. Soon Kai erupted his huge load into Skylor's ass. Skylor loving the feeling of Kai's cum shooting up her ass and said to Kai "I love the feeling of your hot huge load shooting onto my ass we have to do anal more often." Kai said "Maybe we will have a second round tomorrow." Skylor turned around Kai's dick still in her ass and said "We better." Kai rolled his eyes and said he was going to bed. Skylor said "I'll be going to in a minute." Kai nodded and went to bed. Skylor ran and got her vibrator and shoved it up her her ass, turned it on and left it there for a minute before taking it out, shoving it into her pussy, leaving it there for a minute then taking it out then deepthroated it for a couple minutes before putting it back where it was and went to bed.

You know guys I could really use suggestions for the story now more than ever so, any and all suggestions for the story are appreclated since this is getting kinda difficult to write. 


	16. Anal In The Morning

Hey guys I'm sorry for not uploading I keep meaning to but forget each time, so sorry again and enjoy.

Warning:Chapter includes anal sex, Skylor blowing Kai, traditional sex, and Skylor and Kai 69'ing. (In that order.)

The next day Kai woke up and was nude next to Skylor. Kai sat up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. After getting something Kai got his morning erection (It happens with all guys) and hoped that Skylor would wake up soon. A few minutes later Kai heard Skylor get out of bed and Kai hid so he could sneak up on her. When Skylor walked out to the kitchen Kai snuck up behind her and pulled her into a tight hug making sure she could feel his morning wood (Yes that's what it is called). Kai said "So, you wanna help me get rid of this or no?" Skylor said "Shove that big thing up my ass right now and dont stop for anything unless theres a fire, hell carry me around while your fucking the shit out of my ass, just dont stop." Kai did as he was told and shoved his rock solid member into Skylor's ass. Kai immediately began pumping into Skylor's ass and within a minute Skylor said while moaning loudly "Ooh, oh yeah, oooohhh yeeeaaahhh fuck my ass faster Kai, FASTER." Kai began fucking Skylor's ass even faster and within minutes shot his load into Skylor's tight ass.

Skylor orgasmed onto Kai's legs but he didnt care. Skylor climbed off of Kai and saw his dick was still hard and had her shit on it and said "Still hard? I'll have to take care of that." and lied down and licked Kai's dick clean of her shit, swallowing it all and not caring that she was eating her own shit. When she finished cleaning his dick she immediatly started deepthroating Kai. Kai said "Wow Skylor you must really want to fuck today huh?" Skylor moaned answering Kai's question. After about 10 minutes Kai erupted another load into Skylor which she gladly swallowed. Skylor said seductivly "We are going to fuck all day and for now there's only one more hole you need to fill." Skylor then repositioned herself so she could lower herself onto Kai's dick. When she had repositioned herself she plunged herself onto Kai and let out a long and loud moan from the feeling of Kai's dick finally being inside her again.

After about 15 minutes Skylor orgasmed for the second time that day and started bouncing on Kai's dick even faster and rougher. about a minute later Kai erupted a third load into Skylor and pushed her off while panting "Jesus Skylor you must have alot of energy today." Skylor said seductively "More than ever and that's why were going to fuck all day." Skylor then crawled over Kai so they were in a 69 position and started roughly and fastly sucking on Kai. Kai started eating out Skylor when she said "Oh god Kai, I just realised I have to piss really badly, like I feel like my bladder is going to explode." Kai stopped eating her out for a second and said "Well I'm not stopping." Skylor said "Well then your getting piss on your face then." Skylor then started emptying her bladder on Kai's face and when she complety emptied her bladder there was a huge puddle on the floor around Kai's face and his face was covered in piss. Skylor said "I warned you and resumed sucking Kai's dick. After about 5 minutes Skylor orgasmed into Kai's mouth just before he shot a fourth load into her. Skylor said "I fucking love you." and then they resumes fucking for the rest of the day.

Note: Hey guys if you really enjoy this series you might want to start leaving suggestions because I'm just about out of ideas for this story and I may end up having to end this unless I get some suggestions.


End file.
